We Were Nowhere Near the Grand Canyon
| season = 2 | number = 10 | airdate = November 13, 2015 | writer = Eric Bernt | director = Juan A. Mas | viewers = 0.67 million | previous = "RoZwell" | next = "Corporate Retreat" }}"We Were Nowhere Near the Grand Canyon" is the tenth episode of Season 2 of Z Nation and the twenty-third episode of the series overall. It first aired in the United States on November 13, 2015. Plot Synopsis Roberta and Vasquez kill a bunch of zombies and then they totally make out and then, Vasquez is a zombie and then Roberta wakes up from her dream startled and looks at Vasquez,whom she fell asleep on. Citizen Z has returned, he's still in the North Pole and there are still zombies with him, but he's managed to keep up his spirits and ammunition. The team's current problem is the Zunami, a horde of zombies many miles wide making its way across the desert and destroying everything in its path. The team decides to split up: Roberta, Vasquez, Murphy and Addy all ride off on ATVs and find the Northern Quest Casino Resort, a place that isn't taking in any outsiders, while Doc and 10K decide to get to higher ground on their own. It doesn't go well for the duo, as the son of Chief Dan Firecloud, the man who runs the casino, ambushes them. Chief Firecloud doesn't think the Zunami is as bad as Roberta says it is, but his daughter thinks differently. Meanwhile, Addy tries to establish a radio connection with Citizen Z whilst trouble is brewing for Doc and 10K, who have been taken to camp and tended to by the Chief's daughter. The tribe is wary of the zombie virus infecting their community; they call it 'Zendigo' and describe it as a "disease of the soul." Doc heads off with the Medicine Woman and she gives him a good deal of peyote, which seems like it might be fun until he and 10K are ejected from the camp and get caught in a net. The tribe's looking to have an early warning system for the invading horde of zombies, and they leave 10K and Doc to be that system. When a Z enters the scene, Doc uses astral projection (via that far-out peyote, we assume) to kill it. Finally, the Chief's daughter rescues 10K and Doc and brings them to the casino. The team reunites. When the Chief sees the impending zombie horde, he orders his tribe to head for the 'Sacred Cliffs' but decides to go down with the casino himself. Meanwhile, Citizen Z, via successful radio contact established by Addy, asks the team for help when his missile launcher won't fire. Roberta pitches in and Citizen Z is able to blow a Z to kingdom come. When the zombie horde finally arrives at the casino, it's so strong that it brings down the entire building. The Chief's daughter leads everyone to the Sacred Cliffs, where she reunites with her brother. Doc, still hallucinating from his vision quest, gets an idea from the drawings of the tribe's ancestors: namely, guiding buffalo towards the edge of a cliff, where they would fall to their deaths. The team directs the zombies away with a wall of fire and watches them tumble into the Grand Canyon. Murphy has a very hard time with seeing his own "tribe" fall to their deaths and Roberta and Vasquez have to restrain him. Roberta provides some tough love and tells Murphy that the time is coming when he has to decide which side of the humans vs. zombies battle he's on and, while he's deciding, he should remember which side is trying to keep him alive and which side is trying to eat his brain. Roberta wipes a tear from Murphy's face and the team is off again. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * DJ Qualls as Citizen Z * Keith Allan as Murphy * Anastasia Baranova as Addy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Nat Zang as 10K * Matt Cedeño as Vasquez Guest Starring * Tonantzin Carmelo as Kuruk * Eddie Spears as Red Hawk * Tinsel Korey as Ayalla Co-Stars * Gene Tagaban as Danny * Ricki Bhullar as Eddie * Jeff Barehand as Jerry * Jacob Jones as Running Deer * Luis Arambul as Casino Tribe Member Uncredited * Matt Clark as Zombie in Storm Z * Lucas Rick O'Brien as Storm Zombie Deaths * Unnamed Northern Lights Members (Zombified) * Mother of Ayalla, Jerry and Red Hawk (Confirmed Fate) * Danny Memorable Quotes * "That's not a Zunami. That's the end of the world." by Roberta Notes * Return of Citizen Z, he was last seen in the episode "Batch 47". * First appearance of Ayalla. * First appearance of Kuruk. * First appearance of Red Hawk. * First (and last) appearance of Danny. * First (and last) appearance of Eddie. * First (and last) appearance of Jerry. * First (and last) appearance of Running Deer. * First (and last) mention of Danny's Wife, mother of Ayalla, Red Hawk and Jerry. * The title of the show "Z Nation" is mentioned in this episode by Red Hawk when referring to the new world. Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= We Were Nowhere Near the Grand Canyon 001.jpg We Were Nowhere Near the Grand Canyon 002.jpg We Were Nowhere Near the Grand Canyon 003.jpg We Were Nowhere Near the Grand Canyon 004.jpg We Were Nowhere Near the Grand Canyon 005.jpg We Were Nowhere Near the Grand Canyon 006.jpg We Were Nowhere Near the Grand Canyon 007.jpg We Were Nowhere Near the Grand Canyon 008.jpg We Were Nowhere Near the Grand Canyon 009.jpg We Were Nowhere Near the Grand Canyon 010.jpg We Were Nowhere Near the Grand Canyon 011.jpg We Were Nowhere Near the Grand Canyon 012.jpg We Were Nowhere Near the Grand Canyon 013.jpg We Were Nowhere Near the Grand Canyon 014.jpg We Were Nowhere Near the Grand Canyon 015.jpg We Were Nowhere Near the Grand Canyon 016.jpg ZNation recap 210.jpg ZNation hero 210.jpg Videos Z Nation 2x10 Promo "We Were Nowhere Near the Grand Canyon" (HD) Z Nation 2x10 Sneak Peek "We Were Nowhere Near the Grand Canyon" References